inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TakatoEndou/Archive1
Wow.... You are here too? Wow... You're here.... And you seems to be a little bit low ranked here.... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:57, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Go ask user_talk:Mizuki_Raimon or user_talk:AdventureWriter28... Or just go read the rules... Which is somewhere in the right side of the Wiki Activity page... I am not admin or anything... GODNESS here.... Re: Yeah, it's me yeah, sometimes I pass here to get some information =)) How nice! Kirino132 13:06, November 18, 2011 (UTC) OMG, I have to edit my sign, sympathetic towards me = = ah, can you tell me how old you are?Kirino132 13:10, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Really? No kidding? I still think you're as the same age as me = = I'm just 14.... what's your name = = I'd thought I knew you but I was mistaken ahaha Kirino132 13:39, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh my head, it's just here = = sorry Kirino132 14:59, November 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Categories Please do not add categories like "Matsukaze Tenma" and "Nishizono Shinsuke" at hissatsu articles please, does categories you added weren't needed. --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 09:19, November 21, 2011 (UTC) What should we do now? Inazuma Elven Vietnamese is being destroyed strongly. What should we do now? I don't think we're capable of preventing their actions, while the losses, they caused for us, were so many.Kirino132 11:36, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Happy Lunar New Year! Happy New Year, Water Dragon 2012! Hoping you a New Year with many luckinesses, lucky moneys. I give you a luckpenny. You're one of my good-felows, wishing you a lucky day, Takato-senpai! Things are well with you!Fideo Kirino 02:32, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Pleasure to meet you too. I'm not Italian but I'm very aware of this dilemma. I agree that we musn't mess with a character's name on the wikia so I decided to try and alert AdventureWriter about this situation. Thank you very much for reminding me. I will also alert you for any news from AdventureWriter. IAmEverLastingFriend 10:19, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Good job, Endou You did a great job out there, I can't believe you are ranked 18 in this wikia, surpass even Khoi98. I'm so proud of you, Endou. You're truly my right hand man. [[user:Blade Dragonwave| Blade Dragonwave]] 05:35, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Ignore it, Endou. Don't worry too much about this, this is wikia, not a forum you know. So they are not related at all. I know Doremialpha is behind this, but just ignore. [[user:Blade Dragonwave| Blade Dragonwave]] 15:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Pics Me too, I didn't fin any pics of True Snow Angel in HD on youtube and others sites... I just know Fubuki used it in the match against Little Gigant ! Torch92 16:41, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Killards Hi TakatoEndou ! I have just added the category "candidate for deletion" on the Killards' page because there wasn't anything interesting written on it, like "dddmmmddddttttdddyyddhhhhhrrrrhhhqqqqhhhhhhhffffffxxxfffffjjjjmmjjjjiiilllgggjjjjjjjjkskldl"... I'll write something coherent on his page. SnowyBoy₰ 15:27, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Smiley How did you do the smiley in TsurugiFan16's blog ? =) SnowyBoy₰ 12:37, July 3, 2012 (UTC) A ok. Thanks http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/76/Applau.gif SnowyBoy₰ 12:53, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Haha Thanks ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 13:03, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Nice to meet you ^^. The "Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tieng Viet" ? It's a nice wiki =) Continue ! I'd like to help you but I can't speak "Tieng Viet" ^^. Sorry. SnowyBoy₰ 19:21, July 3, 2012 (UTC) re:Excuse me... Thank you for warning me about this. It's decidedly not OK to do something like this and I will take the matter into my own hands now. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 15:43, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :It's cool getting to know admins for other language wikis! I'm sure your wiki is awesome. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 19:41, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Prime Legend I have fixed it. The two photo's returned to the slideshow. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 14:24, July 14, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome ^_^. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 15:35, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism & user page Fixed it, thank you. I'd also like to ask you to read our Manual of Style regarding user pages and edit yours accordingly. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 03:03, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Like Genda already said, please read the Manual of Style and edit your user page to fit the rules. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 08:11, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Picture Oh, okay~ You didn't disturb me~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 14:33, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday!~ Happy Birthday!~ Have a nice birthday day!~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 08:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome!~ Like I already said, Have a nice birthday day!~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 13:45, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Takato! P.S.:-Belated Happy Birthday if the day has passed in your region Fubuki風吹 (talk) 16:06, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Kuosu Don't rename Kuosu to anything else, it is correct the way it is. Angelo Cabrini (talk) 20:23, September 22, 2012 (UTC) HB ! I know I'm late, but: Happy Birthday ‼ ☺ SnowyBoy₰ 13:34, September 23, 2012 (UTC) XD You're welcome~! SnowyBoy₰ 18:02, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Rasetsu If you were the one who edit debuts in Episode 22,Rasetsu already appeared in Episode 21. Espritimprial010101 (talk) 13:22, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi I am. What about it?SS4 (talk) 09:17, October 14, 2012 (UTC) File Names Don't forget to use spacing in the file names or the pic won't be searchable~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 08:12, October 21, 2012 (UTC) It's okay~ ^^ You're welcome~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 08:26, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Achievement problem Yeah, I saw it too. It is a problem... The problem is that the character badge track, Hissatsu Badge Track and the Scout character Badge Track are gone for some reason. It seems if you earn a badge, you will go down in the Achievements points :/ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:59, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I already contacted them, so for now, I have to wait. I hope they will answer soon~ I want that the problem to be fixed and fast!~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 05:54, November 3, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 08:21, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it seems so but I think that it will be still decreasing. I think it is not safe yet to earn badges. I am also worried about this :/ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:47, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... Sure~! I will let you know~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:19, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I received a message from the Wiki and this was their reply: Merrystar, Nov 04 03:07 am (UTC): Hi, Thanks for contacting Wikia. There is a problem with custom achievement tracks right now. They do not display properly and any achievements earned no longer appear in the totals. This is affecting all wikis, and users who have a lot of achievements in those tracks will have a lower rank as a result. Our engineers are aware of the issue and working to correct the problem. I have added your information to our report for them. We appreciate your patience while they sort things out! best, Wendy Merrystar Wikia Community Support I guess we have to wait a little longer~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 11:53, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah.. I hope they fixed it soon~ ^^ You're welcome~ ^^ Yeah, me too~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 13:41, November 4, 2012 (UTC) The badge bug is fixed~! I took the risk and earned a badge and my points didn't go down~ It is safe now to earn badges. Though for the losed points, I don't know. I hope they will return quickly~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 21:27, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it is~ Yup, it will be perfect then~ You're welcome~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 05:29, November 6, 2012 (UTC) -.- I am getting irritated... Oh well, I guess you can't lose badges but I think it is the other way round now -.- I guess now you can't earn badges -.- Oh well, it isn't really an urgent problem as before... But I will take a look at the Community wiki to look for information. I think it will be fixed soon as the another bug. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:51, November 7, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ When I know more, I will inform you about it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 04:26, November 8, 2012 (UTC) As seen by SnowyBoy, if you earn a badge, you will get your points back~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 19:33, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, it is possible to earn the badges even you don't see them. You can kinda guess when you can earn a badge like for the Curator: It is every 500, same goes for Regular tp the first team and the Captain badge. And the Wiki Planner, that goes with 250~ ^^ I hope this kinda helped you~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 05:33, November 9, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:41, November 9, 2012 (UTC) That's very nice~! Finally, you got your points back~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 05:14, November 13, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ I think that too -.- They should be more careful with all those updates~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:04, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Profile Page You have more than 5 pictures on your profile page (Not counting your userboxes or video), which is not allowed by the Manual of Style. Just notifying you. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 04:01, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Manual of Style Ah okay~ ^^ Thank you for your opinion about it~ ^^ I really appreciate it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 08:34, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Now you said that, that's true~ ^^ Thanks for remembering me for it~ ^^ I will edit that section too~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 10:20, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:The Mysterious Boy That's not his name, it just says "The Mysterious Boy" in Japanese. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 05:14, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I see that Angelo has answered the question already~ Sorry for being too late to help you~ ^^" Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 05:50, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Shoot Command K08 I agreew ith you. It seems to be an offense Hissatsu instead of a Shoot Hissatsu. I think you can change it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 16:13, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Troll ! OMG ! We had a troll attack today ! O_O Thanks for helping btw ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 14:42, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Same ! XD Yes, he did, he saw the message with all the address you listed ! It was usefull I think ! Thanks ! ^^ Tsuchiya-kun (a user) told me in the chat that a troll renamed Ulvida into "Bewbies" XDD SnowyBoy❄ 14:47, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Yep xDDD Look → Yagami Reina - Inazuma Eleven Wiki. Yes, I know, I should not laugh about this... But the Bewbies thing made me so laugh xD SnowyBoy❄ 14:53, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... Trolls are annoying, but I don't know why, this one made me so laugh :D But the Trolls who writte pervert things are SO annoying >_< Well, did you know we will have another design of the wiki for Christmas ? I think the wiki will be green and red xD SnowyBoy❄ 15:00, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes it will ! ^^ Same, I'm also bored xD Do you remember with the Haloween style ? Ah ! Nice new signature ! xD SnowyBoy❄ 15:09, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Troll Here... I have checked the IP address and there are blocked~ Thanks for informing me~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:55, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, as you can see, the wiki has already changed XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 13:24, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, same here :) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 13:51, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, the best option is to ask Potassium about it since he has more knownledge about these stuffs instead of me XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:36, December 20, 2012 (UTC)